


There For You - Madness Fanfic

by Spilled_My_Tea



Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: Contest Entry, Criminal Case Ships, F/F, LGBT, Madness, Tess x Madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilled_My_Tea/pseuds/Spilled_My_Tea
Summary: Tess is spending time with her girlfriend Madison but noticed that Madison isn't as interested as usual(My friends Toto and Banks were holding a contest for LGBT Criminal Case ships so why not my favourite LGBT season 1 ship Tess Goodwin and Madison Springer?)
Relationships: Tess Goodwin x Madison Springer
Kudos: 5





	There For You - Madness Fanfic

“Did you know the Venomous Tentacula releases venom from it when it shoots? It’s known to have killed many people. How crazy’s that?” Tess read aloud to Madison, seemingly fascinated.

Madison gave a half-smile, one that didn’t quite reach Tess' eyes as the girl sat opposite the blonde continued reading her book about plants. Several months back, an interaction like this would have made Madison extremely happy, knowing she was spending time with the girl she loved, however recently Madison just felt exhausted, fed up, and simply bored of life. 

Madison hated feeling this way, more so when she looked around and witnessed endless amounts of students laughing and joking when it seemed like something she just couldn’t do anymore.

“Did you- hey, are you alright?” Tess glanced up from her book and immediately moved it to one side once she saw how unfocused Madison was.

Madison nodded her head slowly, staring into space, not really paying much attention to anything going on around her - all Madison felt like doing was crawling into bed and never coming out again.

“Please don’t lie to me, I hate it when you do. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong right now, but I know something is. And… I’m here for you, ya know, if you need anything,” Tess spoke softly, not wanting anyone to overhear when they didn’t have to. Her glasses slid down her nose, an action that would normally annoy her but she couldn't care less about it right now, all that mattered was the blonde that sat across from her.

Madison forced herself to mumble a small ‘thank you’ as she stared at the shiny bracelet that Tess had given her. It wasn’t Tess' fault she felt like this - like the whole world was irrelevant, and she herself a meaningless speck - and Madison knew Tess deserved the truth, however, she couldn’t bring herself to admit just what was wrong.

How was Madison supposed to tell the smartest girl that she ever met that she simply didn’t care about anything anymore, and had no motivation to do anything except think about how much she hated everything, or how insignificant everything seemed to her? Or even what her parents told her when they found out she was dating Tess?

Tess watched with a frown as Madison continued staring at the bracelet on her wrist, somewhat unresponsive to the world around her. Tess gave a small sigh, hating that Madison was clearly hurting, yet not being able to do anything about it.

Madison's blue eyes were more tired than they used to be and slightly puffy as if she had been crying. Tess recalled a time where her eyes sparkled with some kind of life, like sunbeams bouncing off the glass. She never saw that anymore, just the desperate pleads of a once-happy girl with anxiety and a huge secret to hide. Ever since Lisa's staged suicide and the cops finding out that Madison was actually Amish, Tess had noticed Madison's happiness slowly disappearing. She made a promise to herself when Madison first opened up to her about everything - that she’d do anything in her power to get that happiness back.

Tess didn’t totally understand what Madison was going through, Tess just knew that she was unhappy, tired, broken, and she wanted to be the one that Madison came to for support when she needed it. She didn’t know what was racing through Madison's mind, she didn’t know just how deep she’d gotten, but she knew Madison needed someone. And she was going to be that someone, to the best of his ability.

Tess reached out and took her hand. A simple gesture, yet it held so much emotion behind it. Madison finally snapped out of her trance, her eyes wandering to Tess' hand covering her own.

Madison tried to smile, she truly did. And Tess saw the smallest hint of movement at the corner of her mouth, and she knew.

“I’m sorry,” Madison whispered, still not making eye contact with her, continuing her focuses on both their hands, moving so her fingers interlocked with Tess'. 

“Don’t apologize,” Tess said with a small shake of her head, “Never think that it’s your fault. You know it’s not. I know it’s not. I don’t care how long it takes for you to be happy - really happy - again. I’m here for you. I’m always here for you. You know I love you.”

Finally looking into her eyes, Madison let out a real, genuine smile. They held so much adoration for her, and Madison's heart ached - all the words of her mother and father were forgotten from her mind. Madison loved Tess so much, and she knew she loved her just as much. Madison's smile meant a lot to Tess - she loved seeing it and hoped that she’d start seeing it more often.


End file.
